I saw momma kissing Santa Clause
by Kerika
Summary: Just a fluff piece i wrote while at work.  Parker, twins and xmas eve.


Parker Booth had just scored the winning touchdown and instead of hearing cheers he heard...giggling? Cracking one eye open, he looked straight onto two pairs of eyes that match his own. Groaning slightly, he shifted from laying on his stomach stretched across the double bed, to laying on his side, with his head propped in his hand. "Girls, what are you doing in here?" Glancing at the clock beside his bed "Its 1:30 in the morning, shouldn't you be in bed, sleeping, waiting for Santa to come?"

As he finished his sentence, his twin half sisters started to climb onto the bed with him. Dropping back to lay on his back, the twins sat cross-legged starting at him. The look they were giving him was the same one that he had seen his step-mom give his dad a million times.

"Parker, Santa is downstairs" Chrissy whispered to him

"Ya, and he's kissing Momma" her identical twin Katie replied

"Really? Santa is downstairs, right now, kissing Momma Bones?" Parker said, a slight smile on his face. He knew, of course, that 'Santa" was actually his dad, and he had just dressed up, knowing that the little geniuses would wake themselves up to see if they could catch Santa. The twins bobbed their heads and said "mhmm" simultaneously. "And your sure its Santa?" He asked

"Yes, he was wearing the red suite" Chrissy said

"With a Red hat" her sister continued

"And big black boots"

"And he had whiskers"

"White whiskers"

"And curly white hair"

"AND a big bag that was really full"

Parker sighed, still with the smile on his face, he loved his sisters, and was excited when he found out about them, but sometimes they were a handful. "Well girls, you do know that if your awake, Santa might not leave you your presents"

This caused the girls to first look at each other, then look at him in alarm. "But Parker, were not tired!" Katie said, her brown eyes filling with tears. "And we really want Santa to come, we asked for really BIG presents from him!" Chrissy said, her whisper becoming louder.

"Shhh, or he might hear you! Why don't you guys lay down, and tell me what you asked for, and then I'll read to you a little, then tuck you back into bed, OK?"

"OK" The girls said together as they climbed under the quilt.

"So" Parker asked "what did you ask Santa for Christmas this year?"

"Well, we really wanted a sandbox"

"but not a boring sandbox"

"we want a sandbox that we can exstavate"

"like momma does"

"ya, and we also asked for skates"

"so we can skate with you and Daddy"

"and take hockey"

"no, figure skating!"

"either one" Parker said avoiding a fight

"and then we asked for a goat"

"but not for us"

"for the people that momma helped last year"

"when she went to the far away place for a week"

"those people are hungry"

"and goats give good cheese"

Parker always got a laugh at how the two of them talked, almost as though they were one mind in two bodies. Although, now that Chrissy wanted to play hockey and Katie wanted to be a twirl girl, he figured that that would stop soon. "Well, those are good gift ideas, and hopefully Santa will leave you at least _one_ gift, but how about i take you back to your room and tuck you in, I'll read you a story too, OK?"

"Okay" they said as they climbed out of the big bed. Holding their hands, he led them across the hall to their bedroom, where they settled into their beds.

"What story would you like me to read to you?"

"Momma is reading us 'Little house in the big woods"

"And daddy's reading us a book about snakes"

"because Momma is afraid of snakes"

"but only when there is more than one snake"

"How about i read you Goodnight Moon?"

"Okay"

By the time Parker had finished reading the story, both of the girls had fallen asleep again. Heaving himself off the floor between the twin beds, he retraced his steps to his own room, and lay down in his bed. Laughing to himself again at the fact that his sisters had caught Bones with 'Santa' he fell into a peaceful slumber thinking of all the ways to tease his parents in the morning.


End file.
